


A Christmas Gift

by Dolimir



Series: Shell Game [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria's first Christmas at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

“And this day is known as--” Illyria looked over at her companion, confusion clearly written over her slightly bluish face.

Lex fought the desire to smile as the demon god made flesh frowned. “Christmas. It’s the celebration of the birth of --”

“Yes. The son of your religious figurehead,” she said impatiently. “But my studies indicate that during natal celebrations presents are given to the person who was born on the day in question. Did I misunderstand?”

“No. Well--”

“Alexander,” she snapped.

“Your studies were correct, Illyria. However, Christmas falls outside the normal parameters of birthday celebrations.”

“So your societal norms dictate that I should have anticipated the need to give you a present as well?”

Lex was surprised by the vulnerability in his blue skin companion’s eyes. Moving slowly, he gently took her hand in his. Lex had learned the hard way over their brief association not to move too quickly toward her when she was upset. “Your mere presence is a gift.”

Illyria frowned again. “I am with you every day.”

“And each day is a gift.”

The tension in Illyria’s shoulders slow disappeared. “Your manners never cease to impress me, Alexander.”

Lex inclined his head in acknowledgment, knowing how hard it was for her to give praise to inferior creatures. “Come.” He stood, taking her hands in his and pulling her from the couch.

While the confusion was still evident on her face, she walked by his side. When they reached their destination, he released her hand and opened the door, revealing a room full of plants of all shapes and sizes.

Illyria’s face grew bright as she stepped into the room. She touched several plants near her before she turned to face him. “They are speaking. Each and every one of them is speaking.”

Lex’s smile grew brilliant. “Merry Christmas, Illyria.”


End file.
